Ojūgan
by JustARareVeryImpressiveSchlboy
Summary: There are many positions that I thought I'd find myself in, but one position that I did not even dream of being in is becoming Orochimaru's beloved heir.
1. Chapter 1

**Ojūgan** **Chapter 1** **A New Life**

There are many positions that I thought I'd find myself in, but one position that I did not even dream of is becoming Orochimaru's beloved heir.

My first conscious thought was _'Where am I_?' followed by _'What the fuck is this?'_ I was in what appeared to be a healing tank, closely resembling the ones that could be found in Dragon Ball Z. I looked around the room and found a storage area for holding healing tanks.

I saw a tank that was right in front of the door that looked empty. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes, glaring at the tank. Eventually, a screen appeared in front of my eyes.

**Congratulations!**

**You have just unlocked the 'Observational Screen'**

**Now, before you start thinking you have the 'Gamer' I shall inform you of what I am.**

**I am a creation of a higher being that was manifested for the simple task of observing your body, soul, mind, and energy and informing you of its current state.**

**You are not able to allocate stat points or skill points.**

**You have the body of a normal human being aside from the modifications done by the owner of this lab.**

**You have the mind of a normal human being aside from the modifications done by the owner of this lab.**

**You have the soul of a normal human being aside from any changes caused by being reincarnated into a different universe.**

**You have the energy of a normal human being aside from the modifications done by the owner of this lab.**

**You are also able to identify the danger levels of yourself and any other organism you care to observe.**

**You are capable of observing your skills, its main effects, and its side effects at its current level.**

…..What the fuck is this? I was just checking out that tank since it was the only empty one. Then this thing pops out of nowhere in my face. Okay, so I was reincarnated into a different universe and experimented on by a mad scientist. I'm probably in Naruto. I mean, seeing water turning into a white haired dude with fangs? Yeah, definitely Naruto.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Tale Of Orochimaru and his Quest For Immortality**

'_Without deviation from the norm,_

_progress is not possible_'

_~Frank_ _Zappa_

Kami no Shinobi.

That was the title given to those who reached the pinnacle of what constituted as power in their era.

Despite all that, only three people have ever been given this title.

First was the Sage of Six Paths, Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Founder of Ninshu, Son of the Rabbit Goddess and the former Jinchūriki of the Jūbi.

Second was the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. One of the two co-founders of the Hidden Leaf Village and the man who subjugated the Nine Tailed Beasts.

And the last one was The Professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He who without any special talents, managed to become a man famous for his knowledge and mastery over various ninja arts.

Each of them had been acknowledged as the best in their field and no other had been able to match them.

Multiple shinobi have tried to become known as a God of Shinobi.

Some of the most noteworthy were Namikaze Minato, Sanshouo no Hanzo, and Orochimaru.

Namikaze Minato was too focused in one area was not versatile enough.

Sanshouo no Hanzo was too unknown and was too reliant on his tools.

Orochimaru was the one exception to the rule. The one who was good enough to be known as the God of Shinobi. The problems started when he began to transfer his soul to other bodies.

As everyone knows, chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy. So what do you think would be the result of transferring your soul into other bodies? His chakra deteriorated.

In his prime? He would be able to keep up with Jiraiya and sometimes even win.

Now? He can't even handle Uchiha Itachi.

He was well aware of his weaknesses. So, he tried to create an immortal body that was a perfect match for his soul. There was just one problem. He couldn't figure out how to make an immortal body.

Then he thought of something. If the Bijū were immortal and just manifestations of chakra. Doesn't that mean he can just create a body out of chakra?

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how a mad scientist learned one of the Sage's beloved techniques. Banbatsu Sozo. Otherwise known as Creation of All Things.

**Hey there! Figured I might as well make an extremely huge difference from canon. I mean, if you kept it the same then it's not even a fanfic anymore.**

**Anyway, bet you're curious how it's gonna be a self insert aren't you? If you are, good. That means I'm doing my job right. If you're not, then meh. Don't care.**


End file.
